Snarrily in Love
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: So far just one Severus/Harry drabble- I may or may not add more. Goodbye Don't forget me gift for best friend, A- the girl that got me hooked on this couple 3


HEYO! I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, I just happen to own this little piece of well, Snarry-ness. ^^' I think this is just going to be a drabble- so far, but I may or may not add more to this story line.

Anyways, I would like to dedicate this to my best friend, A, as a going away present. This is the present that just keeps giving! I really hate how I feel like this is moving SO quickly, but it's a drabble! Can't blame it. I may or may not add more stories. I think at the moment I will, because I have yet another Snarry idea and at the moment I don't know if it's going to just be a short thing or if it's going to go on for practically forever or what.

Enjoy, especially A- You are the bestest best friend for putting up with my craziness, especially for like, how many years have we known each other, bitch?

-/-/-/-/-/-

Severus stared with a sick sort of amusement at the scene he had just walked in on- not that he let that show on his face, he had a reputation as a greasy old git to keep up, of course. Harry Potter- Lily and that infernal man, James Potter's son, was defending me, against his girlfriend… Severus couldn't understand why Potter would do such a thing, he had never been particularly nice to the boy.

"Why do you like Snape so much? It's not like he's ever been nice to you, Harry." Ginny angrily huffs at her now almost ex boyfriend. She can't believe this. They were suppose to be forever and ever, but now it seems like a stupid fight over some greasy potions professor was going to make or break her relationship with Harry.

"I like him because unlike you and everyone else, he doesn't treat me like the golden boy who you all fawn over!" Harry yelled back. This was getting to be quite the fight, Severus noted. He had often noticed that things weren't that great between Potter and miss Weasley, it always seemed to be on Potter's side too. He always seemed so stiff, almost like he was pretending. Albus- the crazy old fool- had once said that it only seemed to happen when Severus was around.

"I don't fawn all over you!- Harry, I love you, please can we stop fighting? We're fighting over Professor Snape, whose nothing but a traitor." Ginny answers, trying to regain some peace between her and the boy of her dreams.

"HE'S NOT A TRAITOR! He's braver than you." Harry answers, "He's just made some bad mistakes and he works so hard to correct them." He adds.

"Fine. I'll agree with you Harry, love." Ginny says, her voice quiet and kind, which is just a front. She's trying to manipulate him, Severus can tell. He hopes Harry can too. He's never really noticed before then how black his hair is, how soft it looks…. How green his eyes are and how much they remind him of Lily.

"But Ginny… It hurts me to tell you this, but… I don't love you that way, I-I'm gay." Harry admitted, shocking both Ginny and Severus- not that Severus would admit to being shocked at how the golden boy was a homosexual… Nothing could shock him about the boy, he seemed to be everything that wasn't considered 'normal'.

"What? How can you be gay, Harry? Are you telling me that night was all a lie?!" Ginny shrieked. "Tell me who you love, and I'll prove it to you that they will never love you, because you belong with me." Ginny added, her voice sounding less like the sweet girl she pretended to be and more like the bitch she was.

"I… I like Snape." Harry admitted in a whisper. For a moment Severus wasn't sure if he had heard Harry right at all. That couldn't be. Harry didn't like him. This was all a prank. When had he started to call Potter by his first name? Since when had it started to hurt when he thought that Potter was just fooling him?- When had he fallen in love with the insolent fool? The son of his enemy and his lost love?

"Don't be silly, Harry. Tell me who you really like, I doubt it's that greasy old git." Ginny answered smugly. Severus wanted to punch the girl, and he was rarely a violent persons when angry.

"I'm not lying, Ginny." Harry said calmly. Severus wished he could look into the boy's eyes and tell if he was lying. Too bad he was behind Harry.

"But it's hopeless anyways, Harry! Severus would never love you, he hates your guts!" Ginny said, fighting back laughter. The bitch.

"I did't know you could speak for me and my feelings, miss Weasley. Tell me, Weasley, when I have had a personal conversation to you about what I feel for Potter?" Severus asks, surprising both Harry and Weasley. Harry blushes to a red that could rival the Weasley's red hair. Severus smiles inwardly, he'd like to see Harry blush that way and worse in the future.

"Bu-but… but you two hate each other!" Ginny said, looking like she was defeated. If only muggles were right about witches and water, whatever that nonsense was about anyways.

"Things change, miss Weasley. Now, go or else I'll give you detention." Severus said, scowling. If the damn girl would just leave he could ask Harry if he really did feel that way, and then maybe he would steal a chaste kiss from the boy. His lips looked so soft- since when had he turned into a damn girl? And a hufflepuff, no less. Weasley just nodded numbly and started to walk away. She didn't look happy. "Did you mean what you said, Potter?" Severus said, turning to the boy who was standing beside him.

"Of course, Snape… I-I love you." Harry admitted, looking at the ground.

"Look at me, Potter!" Severus said angrily, and Harry jolted and looked up at the man. Severus smirked for a moment before he leaned down and kissed the damn boy in front of him. For the first time in years he felt truly happy…. Even more so when Harry kissed him back. "I love you too, Harry. Call me Severus." He said, kissing Harry's red kiss swollen lips.

Merlin, he could get use to this.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

^^' If this wasn't a short little thing and was a story, I would go in depth about Ginny being a witch bitch (:D) - But anyways, I probably won't unless I get told that it's good, because right now I'm kind of content with leaving it like this. I mean, the story that is on my mind right now is so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much more exciting. I think it's because it's a poetry fic- an actual fanfiction with a poem weaved in, and I absolutely LOVE the poem, and the poet, for that matter!

Anyways, Review if you want… Or don't, I guess :(


End file.
